


Raijin summer.

by robojason



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, from classmates to lovers, shinra is a dumbass, their story in middle school
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robojason/pseuds/robojason
Summary: “¿Te acuerdas, Shinra? ¿Recuerdas esa clase, y el olor del verano?”“¿Cómo podría olvidarme?”, respondería Shinra. Pero esa vez los pensamientos quedaron solo en la mente del informante.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝗣𝗿𝗼́𝗹𝗼𝗴𝗼.

Ese día amaneció antes de tiempo. Para cualquiera de las personas que habían olvidado dormir durante aquella noche infernal apenas existía diferencia entre un momento a otro, salvo por la repentina aparición del sol y el ruido de la ciudad despertando.  
Ikebukuro les decía buenos días. Pero a oídos de Izaya, también se despedía.  
El momento en el que se percató de que se amanecía fue el mismo en el que el arma impactó en su cadera. Un pinchazo que concentraba el dolor en esa zona y fue expandiéndose a cada centímetro de su ser, invadiendo su cerebro. Solo dolor y rabia. Una rabia que centró en la figura no solo de la rusa, sino del monstruo al que llevaba horas intentando provocar.

“Si mi obra termina y yo caigo con ella, voy a arrastraros a todos al infierno”, pensaba. Porque tenía claro que el hombre vestido de camarero acabaría en la cárcel, el monstruo se marcharía, y los dos jóvenes con un poder desbordante en la ciudad se matarían entre ellos. Y haber podido orquestar semejante espectáculo hacía que su final no fuese tan triste como podría haber sido.  
El sol salió, y los párpados de Izaya cayeron conforme caminaba. Su huida se sumió en la oscuridad mientras la luz abrigaba el resto de la ciudad. Pensando en la idea de haber provocado tal caos y dejando que sus dedos se hundiesen en la carne herida, sangrante, mantuvo una sonrisa que pocos podrían borrar.

Pensó en los estudiantes, y deseó que hubiesen muerto.  
Pensó en la chica poseída por una katana, y deseó que hubiese perdido el juicio a favor del parásito.  
Pensó en el camarero y en la rusa. Imaginó cómo de satisfactorio habría sido verles esposados antes de derrumbarse y su sonrisa se amplió.

Una sonrisa que se desvanecería segundos más tarde, cuando en un último aliento la imagen del médico se dejase ver en su mente. Alegre, ruidoso, pero cálido. De algún modo, era cálido.

—…

Antes de tan siquiera sentir ver unos pies acercándose a él Izaya entendió que lo había perdido todo por su ambición, por su interés en observar a los humanos. Cuando unas manos le recogieron y arrastraron su cuerpo del modo menos gentil posible el informante no reaccionó, dando el aspecto de haber muerto. Pero ambos sabían que no era así. La presencia de la sombra rodeando la herida era una señal de esperanza, de renacimiento, al igual que lo había sido al rodear Ikebukuro por completo.  
Al menos, eso es lo que pensaría el médico.  
Ajeno a la forma en la que esas manos arrastraban al informante y le metían en el coche, o al hecho de que el hombre de cabeza rapada y ojos grises que le esperaba dentro ya conducía lejos, muy lejos de Ikebukuro, Shinra se abrazaba a un ser de pura oscuridad. Completamente formado de sombras, no era la primera vez que se planteaba el por qué incluso con esto era más bondadoso que él o que Izaya. Celty estaba ahí una vez más, y siempre lo estaría para ayudarle. Y al igual que él ignoraba el estado del informante este, sumido en su dolor, era incapaz de imaginar qué había sido de su compañero.

—¿Crees que sigue vivo, Kine?  
—Claro. Aunque es gracias al Jinete sin cabeza… y no creo que le haga demasiada gracia saber que ha sido un “monstruo” quien le ha salvado.

La chica asintió. Sentada tras el conductor apenas miraba de reojo al hombre convaleciente al que acababa de ajustarle el cinturón de seguridad. A pesar de tal desprecio esperaba que no muriese, o al menos no en ese momento. Habría odiado hacer el esfuerzo de rescatarle para nada.

—De todos modos hay que darse prisa. No creo que los Awakusu estén en paz después de lo que Aozaki ha hecho y más teniendo en cuenta que Izaya se ha metido de por medio. Me sorprendería que siguiese vivo una semana más si se queda en Ikebukuro.  
—Hm, claro— respondió ella, aún sin saber nada acerca del grupo del que hablaba. De entre los tres presentes podía llegar a ser la que menos delitos habían cometido, y decía mucho del grupo si se tenía en cuenta que entró en una habitación de hospital a matar a un enfermo— … He conocido a un amigo suyo. El doctor Kishitani…  
—Ah, sí. Traté con él hace tiempo.  
—¿Crees que intentará contactarle? No llevaba ningún teléfono encima. Debe de haberlos perdido durante la pelea.

Kine encogió los hombros.

—Si es un verdadero amigo moverá cielo y tierra para encontrarle, y más después de haberse dejado ver huyendo en estas condiciones. El rumor de que Izaya Orihara estaba herido se extenderá como la pólvora.

Mamiya era consciente del peso de la figura de Izaya en Ikebukuro más aún tras haberle investigado. Se le respetaba y odiaba a partes iguales, e incluso alguien como ella, perteneciente a este segundo grupo, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo había llegado a ser quien era.  
Su expresión impasible desapareció al notar que el informante cambiaba de postura, solo para dejar de apoyarse sobre su lado izquierdo. Un gemido de dolor brotó de entre sus labios. Parecía saber que justo en ese momento, mientras él se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, Shinra agarraba las manos de Celty y las besaba. Y que tal y como le dijo tiempo atrás a él, esas palabras sagradas se dirigían ahora al dullahan.

—Te amo. Vamos a estar siempre juntos.

“¿Te acuerdas, Shinra? ¿Recuerdas esa clase, y el olor del verano?”  
“¿Cómo podría olvidarme?”, respondería Shinra. Pero esa vez los pensamientos quedaron solo en la mente del informante.

Así, Izaya Orihara dejó su piel y su corazón en Ikebukuro solo para renacer muy lejos.


	2. 1.

𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘭 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘰, 𝟪𝘱𝘮. 𝘌𝘯 𝘦𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘰́𝘯 𝘥𝘦 𝘶𝘯 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘰.

Shinra se aburría. No era el tipo de aburrimiento que te lleva a salir a mirar el mar o te impulsa a dejar la habitación para ver qué hay más allá de esta, sino más bien a quedarte dentro y escuchar cómo las olas chocan contra el crucero sin demasiada agresividad.  
El vaivén suave del barco parecía ayudarle a relajarse. Cruzaba las piernas de forma alternativa, quedando a veces una por encima de la otra y cambiándose en cuestión de segundos. Lamía su propio índice y pasaba la página del libro.  
Luego otra. Después, otra.

No era la primera vez que viajaba de esa forma, y es que desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a acompañar a su padre en viajes de negocios. Se negaba a pagar a nadie para que cuidase de su hijo sobre todo si este podía “aprender un poco del negocio de su padre”. Shingen Kishitani, que era el nombre del adulto, tenía claro que su Shinra seguiría los mismos pasos que él. Lo supo desde que con solo cuatro años le encontró rebuscando en su maletín, en una habitación similar a la que ahora ocupaban, hasta dar con un libro de anatomía que devoró en una semana.  
Sin duda el entrar al camarote y verle leyendo la misma enciclopedia de biología que había ojeado dos días antes era una confirmación de lo evidente.

Pronto cumpliría 13 años, pensó el doctor tras echarle un ojo y pasar dentro del camarote en silencio. Seguía siendo exactamente igual que los años anteriores. Quizás fuese porque le veía a diario, pero Shingen no percibía el más mínimo cambio en su hijo. Pequeño, delgado y débil. Su voz seguía siendo aguda, y la única prueba de que entraría en la adolescencia era el grano que aparecía de vez en cuando en su mejilla.

—Sí que te gusta ese ejemplar, ¿¡hm!? Cuando muera lo tendrás como herencia. Aunque eso será dentro de mucho, ¡mucho tiempo! No pretendo morirme todavía— su voz sonaba tan estridente como de costumbre. Si Shinra no le hubiese mirado de reojo al entrar en el camarote cualquiera había pensado, por la manera en la que brincó sobre la cama, que fue esta la que le despertó de un profundo letargo.  
—Solo estaba… ¡investigando!

Shingen levantó una de sus espesas cejas, considerando si creerle o no, advirtiendo la presencia de esos ojos grises por encima del libro. Era el color de estos lo que marcaba la principal diferencia entre padre e hijos, siendo heredados por la madre del chico. Un recordatorio de quien estuvo ahí, pero se marchó antes de empezar a ser importante para Shinra.

—¿Y qué es lo que intentas investigar, hijo mío?— preguntó, como si no lo supiese. Como si cualquier persona que conociese a Shinra no pudiese averiguar ya qué era lo que le tenía tan obcecado hasta el punto de no salir siquiera a disfrutar de las vistas del mar. Algo que nunca encontraría en un manual tan… corriente, como era ese.

Ver cómo cerraba el libro y abrazaba este celosamente contra su pecho provocó que el adulto soltase una de sus exageradas carcajadas. Y tan fuerte revolvió el pelo del pequeño que, sin darse cuenta, descolocó sus gafas.

—¡Mañana estaremos de vuelta en Ikebukuro! Acaban de decirme que en menos de una hora llegaremos a Yokohama. Uh. ¡Me pregunto si llegaremos a tiempo para cenar en algún restaurante! Estoy harto de la comida estadounidense… ¿hamburguesas? ¡Estos americanos no tienen ni idea de lo que es comer bien! Eso explica la obesidad y…— hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. Y Shinra, como de costumbre, oía sus palabras sin escucharlas realmente. Su mente estaba en otro lado; había llegado ya a Ikebukuro y descansaba contra la almohada de su cama después de haberle contado todo lo que había hecho durante el verano a un ser que no podía responderle.

—¿Crees que Celty nos habrá echado de menos?

—… ¿Hm? Estaba haciendo una reflexión interesante acerca de los hábitos alimenticios de los extranjeros, ¿¡y me cambias de tema!?

Shinra no sabía cómo decirle que, técnicamente, al haber ido a su país serían ellos los extranjeros. O quizás sí sabía cómo decírselo, pero no le apetecía entrar en el mismo debate acerca de la inmigración con su padre. El asentir y callar era algo que aprendería con el tiempo y que le ahorraría dolores de cabeza.

—Es que la echo de menos…

—¡Oh, ya lo sé! Me has estado preguntando por ese dullahan todo el viaje. “Papá, mándale un mensaje… ¡papá, dile que se cuide!”— dijo, imitando una voz mucho más aguda— ¿¡Qué pensaría Celty si le cuento que se te rompieron los pantalones delante de todos mis compañeros!?

—¡N-No, por qué harías eso!

—¡Para espabilarte! ¡Vas a empezar la secundaria en una semana y sigues dependiendo de un ser intelectualmente inferior!— Shinra abrió la boca para replicar, pero jamás ocurrió— Como ese amigo tuyo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡El que estaba siempre ingresado!

—Ah, Shi…

—¡Da igual! Ahora que no vais a estar en la misma clase, ¡tienes que demostrarles a todos de qué pasta estás hecho! Saca las mejores notas, apúntate a un club y haz otros compañeros. ¡A un club de ciencias! ¡Como hizo tu padre en su juventud!

Si era totalmente sincero, no tenía ni idea de que su padre había sido parte de un club de ciencias hasta el momento. Ni siquiera tenía claro que aquello fuese verdad, pero no lo cuestionaría. Le dio la razón con un gesto de cabeza, ganándose otra caricia intensa en la cabeza. Volviendo a perder la visión al moverse sus gafas.

—Venga, recoge todas las cosas. Voy a tomarme la última copa.

Como si de un torbellino se tratase, Shingen había entrado tan solo para poner en tela de juicio el comportamiento de su hijo una vez más. Cuando el silencio volvió a la habitación y los pasos del adulto no eran más que un eco que fue olvidándose a lo largo de los segundos el chico se incorporó y dejó el libro sobre la cama. Caminó hacia la gran ventana que no había abierto en todo el día, ya que el olor a sal se le metía en las fosas nasales hasta darle ganas de devolver y el vaivén de las olas tan cerca le mareaba. Esa vez sus ojos se perdieron en el cielo que se oscurecía lentamente antes de volver atrás para obedecer la orden de su padre. Se preguntaba si ella le echaba de menos tanto como él hacía.

♀♂

Observar.  
A Izaya Orihara siempre le había gustado. Observar a sus vecinos, o a cualquier persona, conocida o desconocida, desde un lugar seguro. Asegurarse de que no le viesen para así no influir en cómo reaccionaban y poder admirar las distintas reacciones que podían tener. Reír, o llorar. Gritar. Reconciliarse, o romper sus relaciones. Sentía predilección por alguna de ellas, pero no negaba el encanto de ninguna.  
A veces no le importaba actuar él mismo, poner a prueba al resto. Pero no en esa ocasión. Asomado a su ventana, Izaya Orihara contemplaba cómo su vecina tiraba todas las pertenencias de su novio por la ventana mientras le gritaba, dejándole sin tiempo para responder. Cuando abrió la boca para defenderse, una mochila cargada hasta abultar la tela le golpeó en la cabeza. Izaya profirió una expresión de dolor segundos antes de reír.

Sabía de sobra qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos; la pareja de jóvenes que se había mudado hacía poco tiempo al lado de la familia Orihara no estaba compuesta solo por una universitaria y su novio, sino que había que añadir a este hogar a la amante del chico. Izaya lo vio todo, desde cómo esta tercera en discordia entraba en la casa en cuanto la chica se marchaba hasta cómo esta rebuscaba en los cajones, con las ventanas abiertas, ante la mínima sospecha de infidelidad. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que se diese cuenta de todo, y por ello decidió no intervenir de ninguna forma.  
Solo observar. Saborear el final de la historia con una sonrisa viperina en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados. Sintiendo un cosquilleo de placer en el estómago, el mismo que muchas personas sentirían cuando su ser amado le cogía de la mano. Izaya no necesitaba ese tipo de contacto físico, solo una muestra más de por qué los humanos eran fascinantes.

—¡Izayaaaa!

No todos.  
Cambiando su expresión en menos de un segundo en cuanto oyó a la niña entrar en su habitación (una vez más, sin pedirle permiso), el chico de ojos marrones cerró la ventana y se giró hacia ella. No dijo nada, pero su rostro hablaba por él. “Qué quieres ahora”, parecía decir.

—¡Papá acaba de llamar! Dice que…

—Ah, ah— alzó su índice mandando a callar inmediatamente a la pequeña, como si su voluntad fuese más importante que la de la niña. Tras unas gafas minúsculas los ojos de esta se abrieron de par en par, observando a su hermano—. ¿Qué te tengo dicho de entrar a mi habitación sin llamar antes? ¿Y de ir gritando cuando estoy ocupado?

—… ¡Pero es que papá dice que no van a poder volver este mes!

—¿Hm? ¿Y qué más?

—Que te mandarán más dinero. Y que tengas cuidado. Y, eh… ¡había algo más! ¿Qué era, Kururi?

Una segunda niña, de rostro idéntico al de la pequeña, emergió tras la puerta semi abierta tan solo para mirar de reojo al mayor y volver la mirada a su gemela. Cualquiera podía jurar que eran la misma persona ante un espejo, o juzgando a Kururi por su silencio que esta se trataba de un espíritu en la casa de los Orihara. Pero Izaya, que miraba a sus hermanas sin ningún tipo de interés, supo desde el momento en el que oyó a Mairu que la otra tenía que estar cerca.

—… Que te lo pases bien en tu primer día de secundaria.

—¡Eso era, eso era!

—Ahá— sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo, Izaya sacudió la mano y se volvió hacia la ventana para seguir mirando. Unos pequeños prismáticos le ayudaron a distinguir las dos figuras discutiendo tras la ventana a pesar de buscar sus vecinos la intimidad de su hogar. Con alguien como el adolescente viviendo al lado, eso era un imposible—. ¿Os queréis ir ya? Como sigáis molestándome no os haré la cena.

No prestó atención a la respuesta de sus hermanas, porque supuso que sería más de lo mismo. Siempre respondían de forma infantil, con algún insulto sin importancia o haciéndole burla. Cuando estaba más molesto podía llegar a importarle (era en esos momentos en los que usaba su papel como el mayor de la casa para castigarles), pero no cuando el espectáculo más allá de la ventana se presentaba tan interesante.  
Al menos hasta que logró entender qué ocurría.  
Un abrazo.  
Un beso.  
El hombre infiel salía para recoger sus cosas. Se tomaban de la mano y la chica sonreía. Entrelazaban sus dedos. De alguna forma u otra se habían perdonado.

—Tsk.

Un quejido seco, molesto, un simple chasquido de lengua. No era el final que más le gustaba, y entre los posibles se trataba sin duda del más aburrido. ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiese ido de casa y vuelto en numerosas ocasiones para suplicar el perdón de su amada y asegurarse de que ya no había otra? Oh, por supuesto que habría sido mucho mejor. Pero de nuevo, las cosas no salían como quería si se limitaba a observar y no movía los hilos.  
Recordó las palabras de su padre. Pórtate bien, ten cuidado. Esas las conocía. Pero parecía no haber sido consciente en todo el verano de que al fin pasaría a secundaria. Y mientras que las clases y lo que los profesores pudiesen enseñarle no le importaba, sí lo hacía la idea de conocer a nuevos compañeros.

Porque a sus ojos no eran iguales. Eran humanos, interesantes, moviéndose como hormigas. Se preguntó cómo serían y con qué situaciones se encontraría. Antes de darse cuenta, Izaya mordía el interior de su labio inferior y era inundado por una intensa emoción que le recorría el estómago, similar a la que sentía al mirar a sus vecinos.  
Su espalda encontró el cómodo colchón de su cama, y sus manos se juntaron bajo su pecho. Cerró los ojos.  
Pudo oír una pequeña carcajada nasal. Sería una experiencia interesante.


	3. 2.

Una vez más, la mirada de Shinra se perdía en las páginas de un libro que ya había releído más de una vez. La intensidad con la que sus ojos recorrían de una esquina a otra de la hoja o con la que pasaba estas podía llegar a dar la imagen de estar repasando la lección minutos antes de un examen.  
Podría haber sido, de no ser el primer día de clase.  
Shinra se levantó temprano, si contamos las dos horas que durmió como un horario de sueño decente. Normalmente no tenía problemas para descansar y ni siquiera una bomba atómica estallando cerca de su cara lograba hacerle abrir los párpados, haciendo de él la víctima perfecta de cualquier broma que incluyesen a alguien durmiendo a pierna suelta, pero había algo que mantuvo su mente trabajando, acelerada, al igual que su corazón.

No era el hecho de encontrarse con su primer día de secundaria. Antes del verano investigó cómo llegar al edificio para poder ir solo y no depender de su padre ni de su coche, porque conllevaría una escena ridícula en su primer día. Y si bien Shinra ya era extraño, no necesitaba que Shingen remarcase lo evidente.  
No. Lo que dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios fueron las palabras de la persona a la que tanto quería. Aquellas que escribió en la pequeña pizarra que antes servía al padre de la casa en sus clases y que ahora quedó relegada al principal objeto con el que el hada se comunicaba. “Tu padre tiene razón, Shinra. Deberías de unirte a algún club y hacer más amigos que en el colegio.”

No eran especialmente dulces. De hecho sonaban casi como el consejo de una madre o una hermana, pero para él traían algo especial. Eran la evidencia de que se preocupaba por él; de que a pesar de no dirigirle mucho la palabra ni tener momentos a solas, seguía pendiente de lo que le ocurría en clase o con quien se juntaba. Si eso, pensaba Shinra, no era amor, ¿entonces qué era?  
Simplemente leer esto y recibir una caricia en la cabeza de su parte le mantuvo en vela. Y ahora, caminando hacia la escuela secundaria, era el motivo por el cual no podía dejar de sonreír.

♀♂

Shinra no tenía los mismos intereses que los chicos de su edad.  
Conocía las series de moda de oídas por cada vez que se cruzaba con algún grupo de niños, y no por lo que viese en casa o lo que le resultase cotidiano. De hecho, el cómo practicar una traqueotomía de emergencia era mucho más normal a sus oídos que quién era la idol del momento, o qué serie echaban antes de la hora de dormir.

Su padre se lo tenía terminantemente prohibido. “¡No puedes perder el tiempo con esas cosas!”, o “¡Se te ablandará el cerebro!” eran comentarios comunes siempre que Shinra investigaba cualquier cosa alejada del trabajo del mayor. Para Shingen no debía haber diferencia entre hablar con sus compañeros y hablar con su hijo. Todo lo que le rodeaba debía estar impregnado de la elocuencia que se respiraba en una universidad.  
Todo menos ella, claro.  
Porque Shingen no podía pretender que un ser cuyo cerebro era imposible de investigar siguiese los mismos patrones que los humanos. Contemplar cómo el interés de su hijo se centraba en ella le llenaba de vergüenza y decepción.

𝘕𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘦𝘥𝘰 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘦 𝘦́𝘭.

Al menos por el momento. No podía perder la esperanza en su sucesor a tan temprana edad. Eso era lo que le gustaba creer

*

𝘈𝘤𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘢 𝘙𝘢𝘪𝘫𝘪𝘯, 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝟣-𝟥.

Si sus compañeros de clase supiesen cuáles eran los intereses de Shinra en su tiempo libre quizás no se habrían sorprendido tanto como lo hicieron al escuchar su presentación. Posiblemente habrían suspirado, o como mucho se habrían cubierto la cara con vergüenza. “Es simplemente Shinra siendo él”, pensaría cualquier persona que le conociese. Nada de miradas confusas, de risitas, y de pensamientos acerca de que ya sabían quién iba a ser el centro de las burlas ese año.  
Y es que cuando Shinra se levantó tras la presentación de un tal Kindaichi, que prácticamente había tartamudeado su nombre y alguna frase simple como “encantado de conoceros” o “espero que nos llevemos bien”, no tardó en plantarse ante el grupo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja marcando un patrón entre todos sus compañeros. A partir de entonces estarían los alumnos corrientes, aquellos que asistían a clase, se relacionaban con los otros, atendían a la lección, hacían los deberes, bromeaban a la hora del almuerzo… y la gente como Shinra. Quien, sin pensarlo dos veces, se condenó a que nadie fuese a acercársele en lo que quedaba de curso.

—¡Encantado de conoceros! Soy Shinra Kishitani.  
—¿Quieres contarnos algo de ti, Kishitani?— preguntó el profesor, posiblemente queriendo evitar otra presentación breve y tímida como la de Kindaichi.  
—Ah, ¡claro! Mi madre se hartó de mi padre y se separó de él, ¡así que ahora estamos los tres solos!  
—…  
—¡Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos!

Con una reverencia y manteniendo esa sonrisa enorme, imborrable, el chico volvió a su asiento. Durante el corto trayecto enfrentó las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros, chicos y chicas, dedicándole un gesto tan agradable como incómodo cuando uno se percataba de que apenas pestañeaba. Parecía querer fijarse en cada detalle del aula, de ellos… y elegir a quién de entre todos diseccionar. Eso fue lo que uno de ellos susurró a su compañero de al lado.

—… Fui al colegio con él. Tenía un amigo… al que siempre le preguntaba si podía diseccionarle. Te lo digo yo, Kishitani es peligroso…

“Kishitani es peligroso.”

Shinra no alcanzó a oír esas palabras, y aunque lo hubiese hecho había una enorme posibilidad de que no le importase en lo absoluto. Su mente estaba lejos de esa clase; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo la mirada de los dos que hablaban acerca de él se clavaba en su espalda.  
En su cabeza, ya había llegado a casa. Estaba hablando con ella, o más bien hablándole a ella. Su silencio no significaba dolor o desprecio, sino una oportunidad para alumbrarle con su conocimiento. Siempre escuchaba, y eso era lo que más le gustaba. Al contrario que su padre, que a menudo le callaba para soltar algún apunte acerca de lo que acababa de decir y corregirle, ella se mantenía en silencio y escribía alguna respuesta breve.  
La profundidad de su imaginación era un lugar en el que se mantenía en calma. Así, Shinra se aisló de la siguiente presentación, y de la siguiente. Y de la que vino después. Sus compañeros iban levantándose uno a uno en orden de lista, decían unas palabras sencillas y volvían a sus asientos, como cada año. Al notar el revuelo de personas ajenas a su estrecho círculo de interés Shinra se percató de la evidencia.

… Tenía que encontrar a alguien para formar el club de biología.  
Giró no solo la cabeza, sino su torso, en busca de la mirada de alguien interesante. Debía de haber alguien en esa aula con un mínimo de interés por la biología, ¡o por la ciencia!  
Fue entonces cuando sus ojos encontraron los ajenos.  
Como si se tratasen de imanes, Shinra sentía que no podía apartarlos, ni siquiera cuando el alumno se levantó al ser llamado por el profesor.

—Izaya… ¿Orihara?

♀♂

Volver al mismo sitio de siempre, con los mismos estudiantes, apenas unas caras nuevas. Cuando Izaya se percató de que “empezar a ir a secundaria” no suponía un cambio tan grande como creía la emoción que sintió días atrás desapareció de un plumazo.

Un año más se había hecho con el mismo pupitre que de costumbre. Al fondo, en la esquina izquierda, donde nadie pudiese verle pero su vista llegaba a cada rincón del aula.  
Apenas unas miradas enfrentaron a sus compañeros de otros años, que le saludaban con cierta alegría. Izaya siempre tuvo fama de ser un alumno modelo, lo cual se aplicaba en todos los ámbitos. Se le daban bien los estudios sin esforzarse demasiado y las actividades deportivas. Ninguno de los deportes que intentaba se le resistía, era quien mejor leía en alto y exponer delante de un aula completa, aunque estuviese llena desconocidos, no le costaba en lo absoluto. Los profesores le tenían como su favorito y le recomendaban para actividades en las que un alumno tuviese que representar al colegio.  
Todos querían a Izaya.  
Como tenía que ser.

El aprecio que el chico procesaba por los otros era, sin embargo, muy distinto. No huía de la compañía de otros, pero dosificaba el tiempo en el que se relacionaba directamente con ellos. Inmiscuirse dentro del ámbito en el que se movía el sujeto de experimento era necesario para investigarlos bien… pero no en exceso. Era por esto que Izaya se sentaba al final de la clase, que buscaba el lugar más apartado a la hora del almuerzo o que trataba de enterarse de todos los rifirrafes que existían entre sus compañeros.  
Para ayudar, decía. Qué inocentes.

No le resultó difícil darse cuenta de cuándo una de sus compañeras agarraba del brazo a su amiga tras recibir su saludo así como una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Por muy sigilosos, discretos que quisiesen ser, Izaya ya les conocía a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Sabía sus nombres, sus direcciones, números de teléfono… incluso dónde trabajaban sus padres, o cuántas veces habían copiado en un examen. La pequeña sociedad que era su clase no albergaba ningún misterio para él. O eso pensaba cuando la primera de las nuevas caras se incorporó.

—Mi madre se hartó de mi padre y se separó de él, ¡así que ahora estamos los tres solos!

Un silencio colectivo.  
Izaya alzó una de sus cejas. No había dejado de mirar a su compañero en ningún momento, y tan solo podía destacar dos cosas de su persona: que no se había peinado y que aquella sonrisa imborrable era incluso incómoda una vez que la mirabas demasiado tiempo. La gente así era la más sencilla de manejar. Intentaban ser gentiles con todo el mundo y ganarse la confianza y amistad de sus compañeros.  
Pero una vez este habló su perspectiva cambió, al menos en parte.

“O quiere llamar la atención, o no le importa ser el blanco de las burlas.”

Apoyó la mejilla contra su diestra, desinteresado. Sin haberle dado una sola oportunidad a Kishitani para sorprenderle podía adivinar que lo máximo que sacaría de él sería ver cómo un chico triste, con aspecto de empollón, era vapuleado hasta aburrir a los bullies. Ya había jugado a eso el año pasado con Yamagawa, que tuvo que dejar el colegio antes de que acabase el año después de que uno de sus compañeros prendiese fuego a su mochila. Allí había estado Izaya, atento a todo, escondido detrás de la puerta entreabierta. Por supuesto, no se chivó cuando la profesora preguntó qué había ocurrido. Tenía que dejarlo todo marchar con naturalidad.

Kishitani no era como Yamagawa; podía sentirlo con tan solo un vistazo. El aura que traía una personalidad manejable como la de su antiguo compañero no rodeaba la figura del chico de las gafas que ahora era el foco de atención del resto de los jóvenes, los cuales parecían ignorar la presentación de quien se encontraba ante la clase. Kitane, que era la joven que ahora balbuceaba unas palabras e intentaba sentarse cuanto antes, era conocida por todos y llevaba en la escuela el mismo tiempo que Izaya.  
No era como si la chica no le interesase, pues había llegado a ver cómo esta manejaba a sus pretendientes a su antojo, pero los ojos del moreno eran incapaces de abandonar la espalda de Shinra, sentado a su derecha y unas filas más adelante. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le pasase, Izaya quería verlo. Quería comprobar si aquella sonrisa podría o no ser borrada.

Pasaron los turnos de presentación.  
Poco a poco, los alumnos nuevos fueron dándose a conocer y los antiguos recalcaron cualidades que el resto ya sabía que tenían. Cada vez que uno salía a la palestra Izaya recordaba un dato acerca de estos.

𝘓𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘰́ 𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘦́𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘰 𝘢 𝘴𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘢.  
𝘚𝘶 𝘱𝘢𝘥𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘧𝘢 𝘢 𝘭𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢 𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢.  
𝘛𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘦 𝘶𝘯 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘨 𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘢 𝘢𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘰.

Pronto llegaría su turno.

—Izaya… ¿Orihara?

Evitó mirar a los demás, aún sabiendo que ahora su figura era el centro de las miradas. Apoyando ambas manos sobre su mesa el chico se incorporó, mostrando en su rostro una expresión de impasibilidad que tan solo cambió al pararse frente a todos. Veía una estupidez presentarse cuando sabían quién era, pero no podía mostrarse tan frío como decía su rostro. Aquella media sonrisa, sin duda, le daría un aspecto confiable.

—Buenos días, creo que la mayoría aquí me conocen, pero…— metió las manos en sus bolsillos, relajando la postura— Me llamo Izaya Orihara. Mi mayor afición es observar a las personas, de toda clase.

Izaya se sintió tremendamente inteligente tras hacer ese juego de palabras y no ver ninguna cara extrañada. Era una prueba más de que no había parangón entre sus compañeros y él; de que su inteligencia no se podía medir con ninguna otra de los presentes en el aula. Si alguien dijese ante él “me gusta observar a las personas”, Izaya sabría automáticamente que esa persona no era un aficionado a la antropología, sino alguien a quien los seres humanos le resultaban extremadamente interesantes.  
Al hijo mayor de los Orihara le gustaban muchas cosas. Adoraba quedarse hasta tarde viendo programas sobre conspiraciones, porque le divertía enormemente ver hasta dónde podía llegar la mente humana y cuántas tonterías eran capaces de creerse otros. Le encantaba ahondar en lo más profundo de internet, meterse en foros y comprobar que la gente seguía siendo tan inocente como para contar sus problemas más personales en un ámbito público como ese. Pero todo, todo lo que era de su agrado se englobaba en aquello que acababa de decir.  
Le gustaba observar a los seres vivos. A los humanos.

—¿Quieres contarnos algo más de ti, Orihara?  
—No querría quitarle tiempo al otro, señor Matoi.

El profesor, uno de los docentes más jóvenes de la escuela y que había empezado a impartir clase hacía un par de años, dejó escapar una carcajada al oír su comentario y asintió, dándole la razón. Izaya emprendió la vuelta a su pupitre, manos aún en sus bolsillos, observando cómo el siguiente alumno se levantaba. Y al mirarle, comprobó que Kishitani seguía con los ojos puestos en él. Como si estuviesen en una clase vacía y, de todas las personas en las que podías fijarte, le hubiese elegido a él.  
Giró la cara, negando el encuentro de sus ojos. Volviendo la vista a quien ahora estaba frente al resto se perdió la escena de Kishitani imitándole, sin hacer desaparecer una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban, porque acababa de encontrar la solución a su pequeño problema.  
Era una de las pocas cosas de esa clase que Orihara desconocía.

*

En cuestión de media hora todas las presentaciones terminaron, y con ellas el tiempo restante de esa clase. Los alumnos se reunían en grupos desordenados, preguntándose entre ellos cómo les habían ido las vacaciones o a qué club asistirían. Allí a donde uno mirase solo se veían sonrisas juveniles e ilusión. Las antiguas amistades se reencontraban y las nuevas incorporaciones conocían a gente como ellos, con la misma edad, las mismas aspiraciones y aficiones similares.  
Tal y como de costumbre, Izaya se levantó sin prestar atención a la escena. Estaba harto de escuchar a sus compañeros cacarear acerca de viajes, de reuniones familiares o del calor del verano. Él mismo lo había experimentado, y en compañía de dos gemelas insoportables. No había motivo para recordarlo.  
Cargó su maleta al hombro y dio la espalda al resto. Con la barbilla alzada, su expresión de indiferencia había dado paso a una que expresaba cierta prepotencia.

Entonces, le oyó.

—¿Quieres unirte al club de Biología? O mejor dicho, ¿quieres crearlo?


End file.
